


Hold Me Closer

by Marshtompz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, He also loves being little spoon shhh, Kaito is a Himbo change my mind, Spooning, momoharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshtompz/pseuds/Marshtompz
Summary: “Himbo,” Maki fixed the covers before she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s waist, gently resting her face against the back of his neck.“I may be a himbo,” Kaito started.A minute of silence passed.“Are you gonna finish your sentence..?” Maki wasn’t sure whether or not she even wanted to hear the second part of his sentence, but it felt too awkward to leave it alone.Thankfully, she didn’t have to find out. “I have come to the realization that no matter what I say I will still look bad,” Was his answer. “Well played, babe.”(Will be Cross-Posted to Fanfiction.net, Wattpad, and possibly Deviantart under the same username, Marshtompz)
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Kaito and Maki are some of my favorite characters from the entire series, and I think their ship is so cute!!! Was talking about Kaito being little spoon on a discord server and remembered that I had this fic pending, so I decided to finish it!!! I hope you guys like it :D

“Goodnight, Kaito,” Maki closed her eyes, letting her head sink deeper into her pillow. 

Instead of the usual reply of a goodnight paired with a random nickname, Maki heard a clearing of the throat.

She let her tiredness win her over and chose to ignore it.

After a minute or so had passed, Maki heard it again- only this time it was more pronounced.

“What?” She asked.

“Where are my cuddles?” Kaito demanded in a playful tone.

“I’m trying to sleep,” Maki grumbled. “If you want to cuddle me I’m not going to stop you.”

“If I wanted to cuddle you then I would’ve done it by now, Harumaki~” Kaito said with a slight lilt at the end.

Maki furrowed her brows. She could tell Kaito was up to something. She was just too tired to be concerned about it. “Then why’d you ask about it?” Knowing him, he probably wanted to be the one receiving the cuddles this time around.

“Because I want _you_ to cuddle _me!_ ” Kaito claimed. Exactly as Maki had expected.

_“No.”_

Kaito let out a low whine. “No? Really?” He sounded genuinely hurt.

Maki didn’t need to see his face to know he was pouting. “Do you want to die?”

“Why not?” Kaito prodded the back of her neck with his nose.

Maki pursed her lips. She could come up with multiple reasons as to why she rejected his request- she was rather comfortable in the position she was in and she felt too tired to move.

Unfortunately for her, she had fallen in love with a stubborn idiot- one who wouldn’t accept any of her reasons as valid ones.

“Please??” Kaito whimpered, purposefully raising his pitch to sound more desperate. Or maybe he was just trying to get on her nerves so she’d give in just for some peace and quiet.

Kaito wasn’t the type of guy to do that, but that’s what it felt like to Maki. “You know what,” She opened her eyes as she started turning around. “Sure. Why not?”

“Really?” Kaito’s eyes lit up, a big grin breaking out on his face.

“Do you want to die?” Maki fought back a blush as she realized how close the two were now that they were face to face. After sleeping next to each other for nearly a year now, surely she’d be used to it. She chooses not to linger on it and merely blames it on fatigue.

“Fuck yeah!” He exclaimed. “Wait-”

Maki snorted, rolling her eyes. “Nice going.”

“You know what I meant!” Kaito protested, trying not to laugh.

“You’re so loud. Now hurry up and turn around before I do.”

“Yes ma’am!” Kaito wasted no time turning around, unintentionally pulling the covers off of Maki in the process without realizing it.

“These covers are for the both of us.” Maki pointed out.

“Oops,” Kaito mumbled, haphazardly throwing the covers back onto his girlfriend.

“Himbo,” Maki fixed the covers before she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s waist, gently resting her face against the back of his neck.

“I may be a himbo,” Kaito started.

A minute of silence passed.

“Are you gonna finish your sentence..?” Maki wasn’t sure whether or not she even wanted to hear the second part of his sentence, but it felt too awkward to leave it alone.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to find out. “I have come to the realization that no matter what I say I will still look bad.” Was his answer. “Well played, babe.”

“Who says being a himbo is a bad thing?” Maki challenged.

“You’re right about that.” Kaito hummed. “Plus, if I’m a himbo then at least I’m _your_ himbo!”

“Do you want to die?”

“Okay, okay, fine!” Kaito relented. “I’ll let you sleep now. But, man, we should do this more often. Being the little spoon is nice.”

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like being the big spoon.

“It’d be a lot nicer if you weren’t so annoying,” Maki retorted, thankful he couldn’t see her expression.

“Hey! You know you love me!” Kaito loved to use that fact to his advantage at every opportunity that presented itself.

Maki didn’t respond with words, instead she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

Kaito let out a contented sigh. “G’night, Harumaki,” He mumbled, finally taking a hint and letting his girlfriend sleep. “I love you.”

Within a minute he was snoring. Loudly. Maki was used to it by now.

“I love you too,” She mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so cute aaaaaa I wanna cuddle someone now LOL
> 
> Contact me!! I'd love to hear from you guys!
> 
> [Linktree](http://linktr.ee/marshtompz)
> 
> Discord: Marshtompz#5122


End file.
